10 Songs
by Deme.P
Summary: Song drabble meme.
1. Alfred and Matthew

A/N: Okay I did this a while ago and I made the mistake of not writing down the song names when I finished the ten. So If it doesn't have a name after the~~~'s that means I couldn't figure out what song inspired that ficlet thingy.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

I chose America and Canada for this round

1st Song~~~~~~~ "Savin' Me"

"No Alfred!" Matthew cried as he pushed his brother out of the way of the oncoming car. Matthew was hit. He lay broken on the ground as the driver got out of his car and tried to help. People pulled out their phones and started calling 911.

The ambulance appeared around the corner moment later, the EMT's rushed out. They pulled Alfred off of his brother.

They put Matthew onto the stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance leaving Alfred alone without his brother.

"No Matthew!"

2nd Song~~~~~ "Dallas Theme Song"

"Hey Al Where are we again?" Matthew asked as Alfred drove over a huge bridge.

"Hahahahahahaha We're in Dallas, Texas! One of the largest cities in America! There is lots of cool stuff to do here! There are tons of museums and parks, and even a Zoo. That'll be fun right? " Even though all Matthew could see as they drove into to the city where buildings that touched the clouds and reflect every bit of the bright and over powering sun light, he knew that he was going to have a fun day with his brother.

3rd Song~~~~~~

The sun set over the clear blue waters as the two men sat on the beach.

Matthew had always been a quiet man who was often looked over by others; he never imagined that he would find some that would help him with whatever he need, no matter how scared the other was. He never believed that he would find an angel in the man who sat next to him. Alfred was kind, and was spontaneous, not the kind of guy that approached Matthew. Matthew usually got stuck with the losers who thought it was 'fun' to hurt the ones they 'loved'. Alfred noticed how intently Matthew stared at him. He smiled and leaned in, the two shared a sweet innocent kiss as the sun sang behind the ocean.

4th Song~~~~~~

Dear Alfred,

My dear brother, I know that we didn't to know each other very well since our parents got divorced when we were both so young. I send you this letter to let you know…

I'm sorry.

I don't mean to hurt you with these actions, but I just can't take it anymore. No one cares if I am around, not a soul. They just see as a toy, to punch, to mutilate, to abuse. I'm tired of it. This is my only escape. I am sorry. I am sending to letters along with these tapes it's like that one song "One of these things just doesn't belong" This thing, is you.

5th Song~~~~~~ P!nk "Please don't Leave Me"

Alfred just kept crying, no matter what his brother said, he couldn't stop crying. Alfred's boyfriend had left him. Alfred had loved the other man so much, he begged for him to stay.

Sure Alfred made a lot of jokes at the others expense but he never meant them in a mean way. It was just friendly jabs. Matthew suggested that maybe Alfred should just lay down and calm down, he could call the other man in the morning when neither was so drunk.

Matthew knew exactly how to deal with this. Every now and then Alfred and his boyfriend would go out for drinks, go back to the others house, start fooling around Alfred would make a joke and end up on his knees begging "Please, Please don't Leave me"

6th Song~~~~~~~ Bruno Mars "Just the way you are"

Karaoke night at the bar was always their favorite night. Especially since they both had girlfriends at the moment. Alfred brought his girlfriend Alice and Matthew brought Greta. They had a plan to let them know how much they cared for them. They climbed onto the stage, both grabbed mics and start scrolling through the songs til Matthew finally found the song they were looking for. The music started and they announced "These are for our girlfriend who are perfect just the way they are."

7th song~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Taps"

Matthew stood tall, saluting the casket that was slowly lowered into the ground. Alfred had died a hero protecting his country against the invaders. Matthew was the only surviving relative, of the brave Alfred, so it was up to him to choose the words that decorated the headstone. He was sure they would have made Alfred proud since he already proclaimed himself to be one.

Here lies The Hero

Alfred F. Jones

May He Forever Be Remembered By Those He Saved

8th song~~~~~~ The Calling "Wherever you will go"

Matthew had always been there for Alfred, and Alfred loved him for it. Matthew was the always the more down to earth one, he was always by Alfred's side when he was down or when he was on cloud nine. Recently Matthew had been hanging around some one new. Greta*, was his new girlfriend and Matthew looked so happy. Alfred didn't want to stop that or hurt it anyway. Alfred decided that even if Matthew chose to love Greta forever, and move away, Alfred would go wherever they went, just in case Matthew needed him too.

9th song~~~~~~~~ The Bee Gees "How can you mend a broken heart"

"Mattie, how could this happen? I was never told about the sorrows, how can you mend a broken heart?" Alfred cried into his brother's shoulder. Alfred's boyfriend, had just left him for some stupid Frenchman.

Matthew didn't know what to say, so he just left Alfred to cry on his shoulder and shout questions at him, feeling horrible that he could help his brother more.

"How can you mend this broken man? How can a loser ever win? Why can't I imagine life without my Iggy. It was like he made the sunshine and made the rain come." They spent the whole night on the couch as Alfred cried his heart out.

10th song~~~~~~

Driving down a long stretch of highway with no one around for miles, Matthew plugged in his IPod. The sounds of the band spilled from the car, making Matthew smile and Alfred too. The started singing along even they related to the song in no way it was just a fun song to sing along.

"You make me feel so…"

A/N: Okay more notes from me. Greta from the 8th ficlet is supposed to be fem!Prussia. I like this challenge a lot and will do more eventually.

I like how I was able to write some different type of relations for these two.


	2. Akbar and Matthew

**Song 1: You Leave Me Weak- Toby Keith**

Matthew sat on his roof looking over the tree tops surrounding them. Next to him stood Akbar, his eyes closed as the wind blew past him pulling his hair back. Matthew thought of how Akbar had changed him.

He was still the 'big strong silent type' that people always thought him to be but now he feels the need to be 'a girl' to plan fun dates, to appreciate the little things about the man next to him.

Before hair was just hair but Akbar's was soft and flowed like silk between his fingers as the laid in bed at night. To Matthew, the fact that he had even thought of silk made him feel like he had gone weak

**Song 2: Ring of Fire- Johnny Cash**

_Kiss him._ That was his only thought as Matthew pushed Akbar against the wall carding his fingers through the long white blond locks. His skin felt like it was on fire as Akbar gently put his on Matthew's hips, just above his belt. Matthew pulled away to breathe and looked in to Akbar's eyes, the usually cool eyes seemed so different, Matthew could not pull himself away he just continued to kiss him, skin burning.

**Song 3:Rain Dance The Guess Who**

Akbar sat down by the window watching the rain fall against the glass. On the other side of the room Matthew was cleaning the gun.

Akbar did not like it there. The gun. He wanted it gone. It was too painful for him to look at but he understood why Matthew kept it there. The woods were dangerous.

"Put that away." Akbar said still looking at the rain 'Do you want to rain dance?"

**Song 4: More Than a Woman- Bee Gees**

White lights shown down from above as the two men slowly moved in their own little world. Around them others started to head back to the tables to eat cake and drink champagne, but Akbar and Matt there was nothing else that mattered. To each other they were so much more than just men, boyfriends, lovers. To each other they were security, safety, another person who understands that life is hard and that for there to even just be one person there for them is a beautiful thing.

They just danced as the lights shined bathing in their love for each other.

**Song 5:The Twelve Days of Christmas- Dr. Demento**

"Matthew?" Akbar asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"What?" Matthew looked up from the paper work he was doing for his bosses.

"your brother sent this to you. There was a message that says 'to help your pathetic love life 'you hoser'" Akbar said as he handed a CD to Matthew.

"The hell?" Matthew grabbed the CD. The cover was blank and nothing was written on it except 'listen to the WHOLE thing' heart Alfie'.

Matthew shook his head 'Thanks Akbar'

'What is it?'

"I don't know let's find out" Matthew opened his CD drive on his computer and started to play the only song on it.

As the two guys started sings Matthew dropped his head on the desk

"THAT FUCKIN SHIT"

**Song 6:Livin' on a Prayer- Bon Jovi**

Akbar walked to the front of the plane to start the usual safety spiel. Flotation device under the seat, put the oxygen mask on yourself first blah blah blah. Akbar took this job because he and Matthew needed the money, and for a few hours he got to fly. It wasn't the way he dreamed it but it was still something.

Matthew looked up from the seemingly endless mountain of paper work and the cacophony of ringing phones as he continued to crunch numbers for faceless companies who just wanted to expand their own wallets. He needed this job. If he worked hard he would be given a promotion and he and Akbar could stop struggling to meet ends meet.

It was so close for both, they were living on a prayer of promotion.

**Song 7: Faithfully- Journey**

Miles of grey highway seemed to stretch in front of him. The end still so far. Matthew glanced at the green numbers flashed that it was almost midnight. He hated that he had to be away so long, but this was the only life he knew.

Music had been his way for him to deal with the frustration of not fitting in with his family, of his parents' divorce that quite literally broke his father. It was his escape.

That all changed one night when Matthew and his band played in this pub in a very German neighborhood. Akbar had come with this brother and was just sitting on the stool staring at the walls, there wasn't anything really special about the scene but Matthew still couldn't take his eyes of him.

That had been 3 years ago and now Matthew was rushing home to see him. The road isn't for him anymore, it is where ever Akbar is.

**Song 8: Take the Money and Run- Steve Miller Band.**

"GET IN THE CAR!" Matthew shouted as he fired more shots into the bank. Akbar ran after him, jumping into the open car door as Matthew started to drive off.

"DON'T LET THEM BASTARDS GET AWAY!" The officer shouted as he ran to his car, his underlings shooting the tires.

Matthew pulled off his mask as he drove down back alleys dodging the cops.

"I suppose the nest thing is we go to Mexico like you planned?" Akbar asked shedding the ridiculous mask.

"you bet love"

**Song 9: Sussudio- Phil Collins**

Matthew sat slumped against his bar stool, staring down his drink. The overly loud music making it impossible to think. _Damn that Al_ he thought. Why the hell did he let his brother drag him to these stupid bars. The music was loud, the people where stupid, plastered, or not even worth the energy it took to make conversation. Matthew finished his drink and went to smoke out behind the bar.

The cool air felt good on his face. He closed his eyes and breathed for a moment resting his head against the old brick walls. He dug into his pockets pulling out a slightly crumpled pack of cigarettes, as he continued digging he found a hole in his back pocket where the lighter he keeps usually is.

"Fuck" Matthew lightly banged his head against the wall

"Need a light?" Matthew opened his eyes to find a silver haired man standing next to him

**Song 10: Ando muy Borracho- Texas Tornados**

Matthew wobbled out of the bar and started walking back home. The walk wasn't too long but long enough for the alcohol in his system to really mess him up.

He stumbled up the stairs to his apartment and before he walked in he turned and went to his neighbor's door and pounded against it until they opened up.

"Yes?" Akbar opened the door to find a drunk Matthew leaning heavily against his door jam.

"You…hic… don't care if I'm sad and lonely!" Matthew shouted his words slurred together "I have worked so h…hard to get you to…fucking notice me… but …you don't seem to care…you always…fucking disappear…I just want ….you to fucking notice me…'

"I notice you Matthew, how can I not when you show up drunk on my door step." And with that Matthew face palmed and slide the floor out for the night.

-The End-

A/N: Hello, I wrote these drabbles based on AppleBagel's descriptions of 2p!Canada (Matthew) and 2p!Prussia (Akbar). The Al/Alfie mentioned every now and then is 2p!America. I also worked off the headcannon I have for 2p!France that he was in love once (with 2p!England) but when it ended horribly it kind of broke him and he never believed in love again after that. I hope I did her characters justice. I have really fallen in love with thesis two and wanted to try my hand at writing them. I hope to have another set up in the not too far future.


	3. Lovino

**Song 1: Sakura Kiss (String Version) by I don't know who**

Lovino watched as the people danced below him. Swirls of pink and white and black moved in time with each other.

He was glad he was up here and not mixed in with that mess, but then he caught the face of one woman on the outskirts of the group. Her face seemed desperate, no, not her face it wore a smile, it was just her eyes. And to him that had to change so he got down and asked her to dance.

**Song 2: Nilli-Mambo by Block B**

Music was pumping through the speakers and Lovino jumped up and down with the rest of the crowd. He knew all the words by heart and was waiting for the part where the group would bring audience members to dance with them.

He had been saving for months to get the chance to dance with them and it was finally here.

One of the guys stepped to the edge of the stage and held a hand out for Lovino to grab, and pulled him up on to stage.

Around him were the other group members and a few fans and the main dance section.

If others from school were to see him he would be ridiculed for ages but right now he did not give a single fuck. He was on stage with his favorite group, dancing with them, and his favorite member had picked him to dance with them.

He could die tomorrow and be perfectly happy with this.

**Song 3: Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult**

Lovino listened as the steady beep of the monitor started to slow. He looked around the room for what he knew was the last time. Pictures of him with family and friends adorned the wall. And even though he was alone at that moment he wasn't lonely, he never really had been.

5 years ago when he was diagnosed with this horrible disease he thought all the others would abandon him, but none of that happened. His boyfriend stayed and even married him when the disease went away for a while. His brother came to visit often bring his children to meet their uncle who had done so much for their father.

Lovino had first been terrified of dying, who wouldn't? To think that everything that you loved would be gone and that you would be forgotten? It was something that scared him more than the side effects of the medications.

He lived a good life and he would not be forgotten He knew that now.

"Ready to go?" Death asked from the window.

"As I'll ever be" he replied getting out of bed and following the blackness.

**Song 4: Nations of the World by Yakko Warner**

Lovino sat at the table looking around him.

Spain to his left, trying so hard to stay awake during the meeting. His brother to his right watching something stupid on his IPhone. Denmark a few chairs down messing with Norway. Taiwan and Vietnam whispering between themselves. Egypt listening carefully who what Germany was saying.

So many idiots.

**Song 5: 500 Miles by The Proclaimers**

He was an idiot, he could not remember to read the atmosphere, he was obsessed with the silliest things, but for whatever reason, Lovino could not leave him alone.

He knew that he wanted to do everything with this man. He wanted to go and get drunk with him only to stumble home and fall asleep on the doorstep. Together. To go to the beach and watch the sunset like a couple of kids. He wanted to be everything to the man.

He would travel the world with him and he would stay in the smallest town in the world, if only he could be next to this idiot.

Lovino R. Vargas had resigned himself to the fact that though he flirted with women like there was no tomorrow, and loved everything about girls, he was in love with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

**Song 6: Who Knew by Pink**

"Trash!" Lovino shouted at his brother for the fifth time that day.

Every time a picture or a trinket came up that reminded him of the other man all he could think of was burning, tearing, destroying it until the pain in his chest was alleviated, even if only a little.

"Who would have thought you guys would break up?" Feliciano muttered under his breath. Lovino hadn't fully accepted or believed it himself. The only thing that convinced him that it was over was this horrible, horrible feeling in his chest. It was over and there was nothing he could do

"Who knew?"

**Song 7: Brooklyn Rage by LittleKuriboh**

It was a silly idea but he was having so much fun. He grabbed the mike, singing along with the words on the screen, wiggling his hips in time with the beat. Behind him he could hear Antonio laughing his ass off. The song was so weird and it was kinda of offensive but it was a great way to show that he actually paid attention to the stuff his nephew showed him.

He knew Joey wheeler and his sister Serena. He knew Rex and weevil, and how May Valentine was a kind of an 'ass' but even though this was something he would never show his nephew, partly for fear that Monika would kick him out of the house, it still showed how he cared enough about his nephew to sit through hour upon endless hour to watch a children's show about card games.

**Song 8: How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20**

Cars had piled up in the streets, windows broken and tires missing. Lovino crouched behind one pointing his rifle through the missing window.

PEW! Away he blew another fucking imp. He pulled his cape up as he stood and ran towards the body to collect the stuff the imp had dropped.

"Lovi! Look what I made!" Antonio shouted from the top of the repair shop he once called home.

Down Antonio jumped showing off the double headed war axe he made out of old car parts thanks to the alchemizer thingy.

"What now you have double the chance of decapitating yourself?"

"Whatever it's cool" Antonio said stealing a kiss

"Whatever bastard" Lovino replied, kissing back.

**Song 9: You are my Love by Yui Makino**

The lights turned down and the projector showed side by side baby pictures.

"From the beginning Lovino and Antonio both had a habit of getting adults to pay attentions"

Lovino's picture showed him pulling himself out of his crib while Antonio crawled a little too close to the family cat. Click, new pics.

"But once they grew up they turned out pretty different" Lovino's awards for his art projects covered the slide, click then Antonio's awards for computer science and math appeared.

After many more slides Feliciano ended his speech. "Though their lives made them so different, I have now doubt that they will be happy sharing a new one as long as it is with each other. Cheers to my brother Lovino and soon to be brother in law Antonio"

**Song 10: Bouno Tomato by Daisuke Namikawa**

"Hey spain! Where are you bastard!? You asked me to come help with your damn tomatoes and now you fucking disappear." Romano wandered through the house hoping the Spaniard would be found somewhere inside.

After searching a few rooms he came up empty besides for a bowl of tomatoes that the happily munched on as he walked into Spain's room flopping on his bed.

Damn bastard, doesn't even make appointments in his own fucking house.

"mrrphhph" The bed began to move and then he clearly found a hand on his ass

"Chigi! What the hell bastard?"

"Lovi found me !"

A/N: Hey guys just some quick notes about the drabbles. Song 7 is a parody of poker face about Yu-Gi-Oh from Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series (YGOTAS). I imagine that Feliciano's son would love card games like Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon and would ask Zio Lovi to play with him all the time. With song 8 I have mentally catalogued it as being a 'Homestuck' song, so of course Lovino and Antonio are going to be god-tiered people fighting off imps. I have no idea what they would be but I'm sure they'd work together a lot.


End file.
